User blog:Performer35/Datamined BB Cast Detail Templates/Bang Shishigami
Bang Shishigami '''(TBA) is a recurring character in the ''Blazblue series, first debuted in '''''Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. He returns in ''Blazblue Cross Tag Battle ''as one of the Season 2 DLC playable characters, after the initial expansion's release. Bio Bang is a ninja from Ikaruga who lost his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his mistress Tenjō Amanohokosaka at the hands of Jin Kisaragi. After this incident, Bang and his followers began living in Kagatsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There he declares himself a hero of love and justice and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. Over time, Tenjō's teaching prevailed over him, and Bang develops a strict "no-kill" policy, which means he would never stoop so low as to kill his enemies, even Jin, despite how much he hates him. Bang is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind, however his firey spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen (unaware that he is an alternate timeline counterpart of his enemy, Jin). He also wants Ragna's bounty to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. Bang also has a romantic fascination with the doctor Litchi Faye-Ling, and is always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. As Litchi’s life in trouble due to her presumable lover Arakune, whom she believed to be her lover Lotte Carmine is suffering at his current states and situation, Bang will do anything to help her. He was initially unaware that his master manage to get inside his Phoenix: Rettenjō where she’s currently resided, and Bang himself was entrusted the weapon by her and allow him to use it in full extend when the time has come to add the expanding rebel warriors such as Ragna, Kokonoe Mercury’s Sector Seven team and the surviving members Six Heroes. Unlike other NOL members who are completely loyal to the organization, Bang is a good friend of Kagura Mutsuki, thought their ways to freed from NOL’s tyranny are in different directories, due to Kagura and his men are undercover within NOL to keep in touch other rebels, primarily Kokonoe’s Sector Seven team, while also protecting the Tenjo’s child and worthy leader of reformed NOL, Homura. Once the time has finally come when the corrupted NOL reveals their true colors to the public, Bang forgive Jin after learning there’s something more suspicious behind Tenjō’s death. As the Doomsday timer recently occurred by the Master Unit: Amaterasu, Bang suppose to have had a final moment to aid Litchi to accept Lotte’s fate to let him stay in the Boundary, and take her place to do a mercy kill on her lover’s shadow half, Arakune, so Litchi won’t suffer anymore. As the world is saved from the evil caused by former members of corrupted NOL, at cost of Ragna’s sacrifices his own existence, though Relius Clover and Hazama Honoka survived and disappear to the Boundary, Bang lead a restoration team at Ikaruga under his new master’s direction. Trivia See Also *Bang Shishigami at Blazblue Wiki Category:Blog posts